Papaoutai
( ) ( ) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = October 21, 2014 (NTSC) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 2 (African Dance) |dg = / (Classic) (African Dance) |mashup = Ultra Violet |alt = African Dance |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (African Dance) |pc = / (Classic) (African Dance) |gc = / (Classic) (African Dance) |lc = (Classic) (African Dance) |pictos = 91 (Classic) 135 (African Dance) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = Papaoutai (Classic) PapaoutaiALT (African Dance) PapaoutaiMU (Mashup) |choreo = African Dance Terry Yakihttps://www.instagram.com/p/4RJ-bFtk0O/ |perf = Classic Mamson Diarra (P1) Rubix Criminalz (P2) African Dance Terry Yakihttps://www.instagram.com/p/4RJ-bFtk0O/?taken-by=nad_baboy |from = album }}"Papaoutai" by is featured on . It is exclusive to the PAL region but is also available as a downloadable track in the NTSC region. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are supposed to represent a father and a son. P1 P1, the father, wears a brown afro, a red and yellow sweater, a light blue shirt underneath, a red bow tie, a pair of brown glasses, as well as green shorts, high blue socks, and brown shoes. P2 P2, the son, has short brown hair, yellow polo shirt, orange bow tie, and a blue glove. He is also wearing green shorts, high blue socks, and brown shoes. Papaoutai coach 1.png|P1 Papaoutai coach 2.png|P2 African Dance The coach, a woman, wears a yellow suit and a zebra-patterned bra. She wears a pink hat with jewelry dangling, and also colorful bracelets on both wrists. She also wears a pair of stockings; one completely red and the other in various bright colors. Background Classic A living room with orange sofa, orange desk, and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. At the chorus, the wall at the back opens, showing clones of the dancers. African Dance The background for the African Dance is similar to that of an Extreme Choreography's. It glows red, green, orange, and turquoise at points at the song. Mashup Papaoutai has a Mashup with the theme "Ultra Violet" which is exclusive to PAL copies of the game. It features dancers that are dressed mostly in pink and purple. Dancers *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Starships'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Starships'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Baby Don't Stop Now'' *''Think'' *''Starships'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Baby Don't Stop Now'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Venus'' *''Think'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Starships'' Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Make a semicircle in front of yourself while walking in opposite directions. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand while you stand on one leg. Papaoutai gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Papaoutai gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Papaoutai gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Papaoutai gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game African Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the African Dance routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Leap into the air and put your bent left elbow above your straightened right arm directly over your chest as if you are hugging yourself. As soon as you land, punch the air. Papaoutaialt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Papaoutaialt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Papaoutai appears in the following Mashups: African Dance *''Fatima'' (World Music) Captions Papaoutai appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: African Dance * Africa's in Me * African Shuffle * Djole Trivia General *''Papaoutai'' is the third French song in the series. *''Papaoutai'' is the first PAL exclusive song to become a DLC in the NTSC region. *''Papaoutai'' is the seventh PAL exclusive in the Just Dance series. **It is also the second PAL song to be available as a DLC for the NTSC region, with the first being Make The Party (Don’t Stop). However, this only applies to the Wii. ***Additionally, Make The Party (Don t Stop) received some changes in its background, while Papoutai did not. *Unlike Till I Find You, the description of Papaoutai s preview video does not mention that the track began as a PAL exclusive. *Despite all of the downloadable tracks in having previews, Papaoutai does not have a preview in the NTSC region. *Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when the song is viewed in the Shop (for the NTSC region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". *''Papaoutai'' is the first PAL Exclusive to have been nominated in the Just Dance Awards. *About 13 seconds at the beginning of the track, featuring a piano, were removed the final routine **Additionally, the first 9 seconds of the ending part were removed from the routine. Classic *In the store preview, the audio is not synced with the routine. *''Papaoutai'' (Classic) is one of four routines in the to be a duet with both dancers of the same gender, with the other three being Let It Go, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance), and I Love It (Guard Dance). *The cubes that appear on the walls in the background are recycled from Party Rock Anthem, and the desk is recycled from Swinging 60’s Workout. *With the dancers having a skin tone that is not white, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable face, along with Holding Out For A Hero, Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas, Let It Go, and XMas Tree. It is followed by Under the Sea and Chiwawa s Remastered Version. Mashup *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' is the only male coach in the Mashup. *This is the second regional exclusive song to have a Mashup; the first is Till I Find You from the same game. *A square was found in the DLC files of . African Dance *Some moves from Papaoutai (African Dance) were used in the choreography on the Euro 2016 opening ceremony.https://youtu.be/uXjFGmAMwpc?t=481 Gallery Game Files Papaoutai cover generic.png|''Papaoutai'' Papaoutaialt cover generic.png|''Papaoutai'' (African Dance) Papaoutaimu cover generic.png|''Papaoutai'' (Mashup) Papaoutai cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Papaoutaialt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (African Dance) papaoutaidlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Papaoutaialt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (African Dance) Papaoutai cover.png| cover (Classic) Papaoutaialt cover.png| cover (African Dance) Papaoutaimu cover.png| cover (Mashup) papaoutai p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) papaoutaialt ava.png|Avatar (African Dance) 3d pattern02.png|Background element 1 (African Dance) 3d pattern03.png|Background element 2 (African Dance) In-Game Screenshots Papaoutai gameplay 1.png|Gameplay (Classic) Papaoutaialt gameplay.png|Gameplay (African Dance) Promotional Images Papaoutaidlc.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements 200184.png|Beta golden avatar (Classic - P1) 300184.png|Beta diamond avatar (Classic - P1) 200191.png|Beta golden avatar (African Dance) 300191.png|Beta diamond avatar (African Dance) Others Papaoutai thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Papaoutai xboxlive.jpg|''Papaoutai'' as seen from the Xbox Dashboard Papaoutai banner.png|Banner Videos Official Music Video Stromae - Papaoutai Teaser Papaoutai - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015-Stromae-Papaoutai (Full Gameplay Wii U) Papaoutai (African Dance) - Just Dance 2015 "Papaoutai" (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions ๋Just Dance 2015 - Papaoutai (NO HUD) References Site Navigation de:Papaoutai es:Papaoutai Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Terry Yaki Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Mamson Diarra